Conventional binoculars can be adapted to be used in places such as a baseball field, a theater, an opera house etc. for providing a user with a clearer view. By such an arrangement, however, the focal length of the conventional binoculars is fixed and cannot be adjusted arbitrarily, thereby greatly limiting the versatility of the binoculars. In addition, the binoculars have to be assembled in a factory and will occupy a considerable space when being assembled, thereby greatly increasing the cost in transportation. In addition, the binoculars cannot be assembled by a user, thereby incurring a cost in packaging. Further, the binoculars cannot be collapsed, thereby causing an inconvenience in transportation.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantage of the conventional binoculars.